Deusa Estelar
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Um ousado jovem cientista da Federação em busca dos segredos do Universo encontra a garota dos seus sonhos... Uma solitária garota-loba imortal, deusa e rainha de um mundo desaparecido, encontra uma rara alma gêmea... E um supervilão do passado da Terra é o maior obstáculo entre os dois... Em jogo, o futuro da Galáxia.
1. Prólogo

**DEUSA ESTELAR**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

"Para alguns escritores de ficção especulativa do passado pré-galáctico da Terra, entre os quais eu citaria Clifford D. Simak, H. P. Lovecraft e Marcelo Del Debbio, a humanidade não tem construído apenas com as mãos, durante todos os milhões de stanrevs de sua evolução, mas também com o pensamento, a imaginação. Dessa forma, parafraseando Jacques Bergier ao citar H. G. Wells, existiriam 'universos mais próximos de nós do que nossos pés e mãos', porém tais universos teriam sido criados a partir dos pensenes da raça humana e povoados por todos os seres fabulosos imaginados pelos seres humanos ao longo de sua história. Sabemos, por exemplo, que o grupopensene ou a concentração consciencial projetada por aquilo que antigamente se chamava de 'círculo de iniciados' tem o poder de fazer um morfopensene, uma 'forma-pensamento', no jargão arcaico, materializar-se, adquirir substância tangível. Poderíamos encarar essa nova forma de vida como uma nova forma de evolução que passara a existir no planeta desde o momento em que os seres humanos possuíram a capacidade de imaginar criativamente semelhantes entidades. Dessa forma, tais mundos de fantasia, em um outro segmento de tempo, ou 'universo paralelo', existiriam e seriam tão reais quanto o nosso, assim como os outrincons neles residentes – quer fossem o Diabo cristão, Dom Quixote e Sancho Pança, Sherlock Holmes, Batman e Robin, o Superman, o Saci-Pererê, o Pato Donald ou a Sábia Loba Horo – e que poderiam, inclusive, transportar-se ao nosso mundo, ou comunicar-se conosco através do estado consciencial intermediário entre o estado de vigília intrafísica e o sono a que chamamos 'sonho'."

- Trecho de uma palestra de Karl Dharz, em Lucerna, planeta Terra, União Solar, sobre multidimensionalidade consciencial e as novas formas de percepção do Universo.

"Tudo está conectado em uma Teia Cósmica. Tudo é relativo para a infinidade de 'eus'. Tudo na totalidade do Multiverso só existe porque cada indivíduo acredita em sua existência. Algo está lá porque _nós _imaginamos aquilo, e então confirmamos aquilo. _Você _existe porque _eu_ e porque outros imaginam que você existe. _Eu _existo porque _você _e porque outros imaginam que eu existo. Acreditamos que o Multiverso é formado por uma realidade consensual e subjetiva. Agora considere: você cessará de existir se todos que sabem de sua existência se dispuserem a negá-la? Poderia você provar o contrário, a negação da negação de sua existência, negar a sua não-existência? E o que isso iria resultar?"

Raziel Kurosawa de Coronis – _Superconsciência Cósmica_

Karl levantou os olhos de sua mesa e viu – à luz da vela do castiçal - Horo ali em pé, fitando-o com um sorriso brincalhão, sem que sua aproximação tivesse sido ouvida. Ela usava apenas uma camisa longa de mangas compridas, cor de lavanda, estando nua da cintura para baixo. As orelhas de lobo estavam empinadas para frente, ao passo que a longa cauda felpuda de ponta branca balançava inquietamente de um lado para o outro. Em seu pescoço de marfim pendia a indefectível bolsa de couro com os grãos de trigo em que – a se dar crédito ao que ela dizia – residia sua essência espiritual e divina.

- Quando você acordou? – ele exclamou, fingindo-se de surpreso.

- Oh! Trata-se do desenho de uma loja? – ela indagou, cheia de curiosidade, com as mãos sobre os ombros dele e mastigando um pedaço de pão suíço. No papel, via-se um esboço feito com tinta nanquim e pena, representando uma construção.

- A minhaloja – disse ele. – Eu que desenhei.

- Estou genuinamente impressionada... É um belo desenho! – disse ela.

- Às vezes, existem situações em que você precisa desenhar para conseguir fazer negócios – Karl explicou. – Quando se viaja para um país estrangeiro cuja língua não se sabe falar. Por isso, a maioria dos comerciantes viajantes são bons desenhistas.

- Quer dizer que planejas abrir tua loja dentro em breve?

- Talvez eu possa – Karl encolheu os ombros – se o acordo de negócio com a Companhia Milone for bem sucedido. O que já é quase uma certeza.

Ao ouvir isso, o semblante de Horo anuviou-se. Ela tomou alguns goles da água misturada com vinho na jarra em cima da mesa, depois foi sentar-se num canto da cama. Na lareira, o fogo amarelo-alaranjado crepitava, constituindo-se na única fonte de calor em meio à fria penumbra do aposento.

_Kenrou _Horo, a Sábia Loba de Yoitsu. Assim dizia chamar-se a linda jovem de uma beleza exótica e inumana que Karl Dharz encontrara escondida em sua carroça – entre as peles de marta que ele ia vender, e tão nua como a luz do luar –, enquanto visitava o pequeno vilarejo de Pasloe ou Pasroe para comprar trigo. A garota com cauda e orelhas de lobo alegara ser ninguém menos que a Deusa da colheita e que, por isso, tinha estado confinada nos campos de trigo do vilarejo, proporcionando boas safras agrícolas aos aldeões desde séculos e séculos sem conta. Agora, porém, com a chegada do Todo-Poderoso Deus da Igreja e das novas técnicas de cultivo da terra, as pessoas foram deixando de acreditar nos velhos espíritos pagãos, e ela, a deusa-loba, viu-se relegada ao esquecimento. Horo então implorara ajuda a Karl, pois há muito ansiava por voltar para sua terra natal, a Floresta Boreal de Yoitsu, que ficava no extremo norte gelado. Mas Karl conhecia as histórias antigas que narravam ter sido a cidade de Yoitsu – o lar dos imortais lupinos que pertenciam à raça de Horo – destruída há mais de seiscentos anos por uma monstruosa deidade-urso ancestral, o Urso Caçador da Lua.

Fora com pesar que Karl contara a Horo tudo que sabia sobre Yoitsu, e secara-lhe as lágrimas copiosas com seus dedos. Não obstante a tristeza que lhe enchia o coração, a garota-loba fizera um acordo com Karl, para o comerciante levá-la embora da aldeia junto com ele – Horo queria viajar à maneira dos _piepowders_, ver o quanto o mundo havia mudado enquanto ela permanecera isolada no meio dum campo de trigo por tantos séculos. Em troca, ela o ajudaria a aumentar seus lucros nos negócios, pois possuía um arsenal de sabedoria de mais de meio milênio.

Feito o contrato verbal, Karl Dharz e sua "sócia", a Sábia Loba Horo, fizeram-se à estrada, comprando e vendendo mercadorias de uma cidade para outra – mas, ao mesmo tempo, evitando chamar a atenção alheia, sobretudo da Inquisição da Igreja, para a cauda e as orelhas de lobo de Horo, dissimuladas sob roupas mais folgadas e amplas, um gorro, uma capa pesada ou um capuz. (Sua verdadeira forma, Karl o sabia, era a de uma gigantesca Loba supernatural que poderia engolir um homem inteiro, mas ele não tinha medo dela.)

- Sabe, Horo, ter um estabelecimento comercial é o sonho de todo mascate, e eu não sou exceção – disse Karl. No fundo, porém, ele não queria a loja; ele queria Horo.

– Entendo – disse ela. – Abrindo uma loja, tu podes tornar-te um membro da vida social de uma cidade.

Karl assentiu. – E ao contrário de um _piepowder_, posso fazer amigos se puder ficar no mesmo pedaço de terra por um longo tempo.

- Sem contar que encontrar uma esposa para envelhecerem juntos, à maneira dos mortais, se tornaria muito mais fácil – Horo observou, amuada.

Karl riu forçado. – Pra dizer a verdade, eu não quero uma esposa que envelheça junto comigo. Se um de nós já vai ficar velho, para quê os dois?

Horo explodiu numa sonora gargalhada.

- Falo sério – ele insistiu. "OK, isso foi um verde."

- _Oh-ho – _fez a garota-loba. – Se tu chegaste mesmo ao ponto de esboçar um desenho de tua loja, e por isso deves tê-lo feito muitas vezes antes, tu deves ser capaz de começar teu próprio negócio.

– Quando eu desenho alguma coisa, eu sinto que não posso esperar até finalmente obter o que desenhei – disse o sorridente jovem humano, com o olhar sobre o papel em suas mãos. Seu pensamento, porém, estava dirigido para outro desenho, que ele não mostraria a ninguém, e que representava a _Kenrou _Horo na forma "humana", linda e nua, com a cauda e as orelhas lupinas, sob a luz da Lua cheia.

(Desde o início de sua jornada juntos, Horo e Karl brincavam de flertar um com o outro. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, porém ainda não o declarara, por não ter certeza de quando, ou se alguma vez, Horo iria aceitá-lo. Um reles ser humano, de vida curta!)

- Um artista andarilho que conheci há muitos e muitos anos (vários séculos, eu diria), falou algo similar – disse Horo, como se monologasse. – Que ele queria pintar todas as cenas que via diante de si. Ao pintar ou desenhar os campos, ele queria possuí-los. – Fez uma pausa e acrescentou: - Eu duvido que ainda agora o artista haveria de lograr realizar o seu sonho. O teu sonho, por outro lado, parece estar prestes a concretizar-se.

- De fato. Quando penso sobre isso, quase enlouqueço por ficar parado.

- Pois que então... Possa o teu sonho tornar-se realidade – ela riu levemente.

- Amém – replicou Karl alegremente, pegando a caneca de madeira e tomando um gole de vinho tinto. – Realizar sonhos é ótimo.

Horo permaneceu cabisbaixa, a voz abafada. – _Hmm_... Caso tu possuas uma loja, no entanto, há de ser ruim para mim. – Seu sorriso era triste. – Se abrires uma loja, não poderás mais sair, certo? E assim sendo, nada me restaria senão viajar sozinha, ou quiçá encontrar um novo companheiro.

"Eu sabia que diria isso, Horo", pensou Karl, sem conseguir evitar de se autorrecriminar por fazê-la sofrer ainda mais. E disse:

– Você está cansada de ficar sozinha, não é?

– Eu chorei por amigos pretéritos. Eis a prova de que já fui solitária! – desabafou a menina-loba, com o olhar baixo, perdido em pensamentos sombrios, enquanto balançava infantilmente as pernas nuas ao longo da borda da cama; seus delicados pés sequer tocavam o chão de tábuas largas do quarto da estalagem.

Ela, a imortal, a Sábia Loba de Yoitsu, capaz de viver por tempo indeterminado dentro do trigo numa forma etérea, que por séculos sem conta fora cumulada de honrarias e adorada como uma deusa pelos pagãos, que cuidava da terra e abençoava os agricultores com colheitas fartas e abundantes. Ela que em sua forma de Loba gigante pulverizava rochas com suas garras, dizimava legiões de homens armados e fazia tremer a terra inteira. E ainda assim, contudo, parecia tão pequena e desamparada, à luz amarela e bruxuleante das velas acesas, que Karl teve vontade de tomá-la nos braços, de protegê-la contra o peito, acariciá-la e consolá-la.

– Horo, eu quero continuar viajando com você – disse Karl, enfatizando cada palavra. – De mais a mais, eu não preciso abrir uma loja de imediato, mesmo tendo o dinheiro na mão.

– Tu... Falas sério?

– Creia-me, Horo, eu prefiro continuar viajando com você do que ganhar mil, duas mil moedas de prata. Quero fazer a nossa viagem durar o máximo possível.

Ele sorriu ao ver o sorriso de alívio dela.

- Ainda que Yoitsu não esteja mais lá, eu quero voltar à minha terra natal – disse Horo com a voz embaraçada. – Quero voltar a ver o mundo de brancura e claridade, onde tudo brilha como prata. Mas não tenho o direito de te arrastar comigo... tenho?

Karl replicou, sem pestanejar: - Horo, eu não me importo de ir junto com você para o Norte... se for o que você quer.

Ela desviou o olhar. Suas orelhas lupinas estavam baixas, ao passo que sua ostentosa cauda longa e peluda pendia enrodilhada, despojada de todo orgulho, ao lado de seu corpo aparentemente frágil de menina humanoide.

Quando Karl se levantou, as hipersensíveis orelhas e cauda de Horo se mexeram levemente para acusar a aproximação repentina do humano. Sem encará-lo e sem falar nada, ela estendeu-lhe uma mão trêmula. Karl pegou-lhe a mão delicada e sentou-se ao lado da garota-loba. Em seguida, ele puxou-a para junto de si e, ainda segurando sua mão, colocou o outro braço no ombro dela gentilmente.

- Os seus olhos ainda estão inchados, minha meiga senhorita – disse Karl em tom suave. – Que tal me contar o que te aflige? Não fique escondendo as coisas. Não é do seu feitio.

E quão carinhosamente acariciou os fartos cabelos ruivo-acastanhados de Horo, que, soluçando, agarrou a camisa branca de Karl com a mão tremente.

- Minha raça... Podemos viver por séculos – Horo falou. – Por isso... por isso eu saí em uma jornada. Eu acreditei... eu acreditei que os reencontraria novamente. Yue, Inti, Paro e Myuri... Mas agora eu sei... Todos se foram, não há ninguém. Não há mais ninguém esperando por mim em casa... Eu não tenho mais um lar para onde retornar...

"Esta é a segunda vez que ela discorre sobre isso", pensou Karl, enquanto lhe acariciava a cabeça suavemente. – É apenas uma velha história que ouvi em uma pousada no norte. Muitas lendas não passam de mitos mal contados, fatos distorcidos pela imaginação popular, pela licença poética dos contadores, de geração em geração, até ficarem irreconhecíveis.

- Tu és realmente um menino atilado – disse Horo. – Mas como tu próprio admitiste, toda lenda contém um pouco de verdade e de mentira. Eu quero saber, eu _necessito _saber. Compreendes?

- Compreendo. Se você quiser, eu vou levá-la para Yoitsu. Mas, o que você fará depois que chegarmos lá?

Horo deitou a cabeça no peito de Karl, que continuou a acarinhá-la. – Não sei, de fato não sei... Mas eu estou tão assustada. E se a minha casa do Norte em toda sua pureza fria realmente foi-se, para todo o sempre? E se eu sou tudo o que resta da minha linhagem? – Lágrimas escorriam livremente de seus belos olhos vermelhos. – Eu estou farta, farta de estar sozinha... é cruel demais... Dói demais... estar sozinha...

Karl beijou o topo da cabeça de Horo. – Eu estou aqui, não estou? Nesse caso, vamos começar uma nova linhagem. Por que não? Existem muitas histórias de "deuses" pagãos e seres humanos formando pares. Se o seu lar se foi, eu construirei pra você um novo lar. Se a sua estirpe se foi, nós começaremos uma nova estirpe juntos.

Ela mirou-o com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e suas orelhas atentas. – Tu... Por que o fazes? Eu não pertenço à tua espécie, se bem que tenha, agora, a forma de uma mulher humana. Por que és tão terrivelmente gentil comigo?

Ele passou as pontas dos dedos nas bochechas dela. – Horo, eu preciso te contar. – Respirou fundo. – Eu senti isso desde a primeira vez que te vi. Eu te amo!

Ato contínuo, ele abaixou a cabeça e roçou de leve seu nariz no dela, ao modo dos lobos (algo análogo ao beijo dos humanos, segundo insinuações da própria Horo).

Houve um repentino silêncio. As bochechas de Horo estavam coradas de um vermelho tão vivo, tão rubro que nem um par de maçãs polacas. Karl a soltou e ela se sentou ereta na cama, ainda fungando, o nariz entupido e os olhos um pouco inchados.

- Isso é tão vergonhoso – disse Horo, com a voz baixa e calma. – Por duas vezes eu já chorei perante ti, desde a noite em que nos conhecemos. Já se vão várias centenas de anos desde a última vez em que assumi a forma humana. Minhas emoções estão fragilizadas. Eu sou Horo, uma Loba tão orgulhosa quanto sábia, eis o que sou. Mas, quando estou nesta forma, eu me torno apenas um esmaecido reflexo do que sou... como se esta Sábia Loba nada mais fosse do que uma pobre e fraca ovelha a ser protegida das garras dos predadores.

(Sua fala tendia a soar um tanto ou quanto arcaica a ouvidos mais modernos, mas Karl gostava dela.)

– Você não tem do que se envergonhar – Karl retrucou, suavemente. – Eu entendo seus sentimentos. Mercadores viajantes também choram de solidão de vez em quando, sabe. Solidão pra mim era um tipo de sentimento corriqueiro antes de você entrar na minha vida, a tal ponto que às vezes eu queria que o cavalo que puxa a carroça pudesse falar; e ocasionalmente, eu fazia de conta que ele falava comigo. Então, você apareceu e tudo começou a mudar... pra melhor, melhor e melhor.

Horo soltou uma risada melódica. Naquele instante, voltara a ser a bela e engraçadinha menina-loba que Karl conhecera.

- Seu rostinho tão lindo está todo molhado. Espere um pouco – disse Karl, que se levantou e pegou de cima da mesa o papel no qual tinha desenhado sua futura loja. Ele o entregou a Horo. – Tome – disse –, os desenhos e os números sobre a folha estão secos, então você pode usá-la para assoar o nariz.

A moça lupina fitou Karl com os olhos arregalados. – Mas... isso é... esta é a planta da tua loja!

- _Tsc_...! Eu iria jogar fora de qualquer jeito – replicou o comerciante com um sorriso caloroso e natural. – Além disso, eu só estava fantasiando, já que o acordo de negócio nem se concretizou ainda. Existe um limite para o otimismo, como costumava dizer um colega meu da guilda mercantil. Por favor, insisto.

Horo sorriu polidamente e pegou o papel, assoando o nariz com força. Depois enxugou os olhos (suas longas pestanas úmidas brilhavam), suspirou e respirou fundo.

- Ah... obrigada... eu me sinto bem melhor agora – disse ela. – Foi a primeira vez em muitos anos que alguém foi tão gentil e sincero comigo. Acho que tenho uma dívida a saldar contigo, meu jovem senhor.

- Sabe, Horo – disse Karl, enquanto passava os finos dedos morenos pelos cabelos castanho-ruivos dela – você tem um cabelo lindo, longo e sedoso que poucas mulheres humanas da nobreza ou da burguesia podem igualar. Se você escondesse as orelhas com um véu ao invés de um manto pesado e usasse vestes finas, em vez das roupas ásperas de um comerciante viajante, ficaria igual a uma _doncella _dos poemas cantados pelos trovadores. Não sei se já te contei, mas as mulheres que mais me atraem são aquelas com cabelo liso e comprido, quase batendo na cintura, e olhos amendoados.

- Tu aprecias o meu cabelo? – ela perguntou com indiferença.

- Você nem o penteia. Mas eu vou te comprar um pente para ele.

- Meu cabelo não é importante, minha cauda sim. Um pente seria bom, para minha cauda. Um de dentes finos, se possível.

- Pois que seja, então.

- Tu o comprarás?

- Eu vou te comprar dois pentes. Um para a sua preciosa cauda e outro para o seu cabelo bonito e adorável. Minha linda senhorita!

- Oh, meu jovem senhor, és uma pessoa muito generosa! – disse Horo afetada, mas de modo brincalhão, sorrindo amplamente para exibir os caninos afiados e brancos.

- E o seu sorriso cortante é um charme, _Fräulein _Horo.

- _Hah-hah_. És um rapaz encantador, jovem Dharz.

"Parece que Horo voltou a ser ela mesma", ponderou Karl. Aliviado em todo caso, que não tivesse sido repreendido por declarar o seu amor por ela, o jovem humano resolveu não se conter e a abraçou de novo, delicadamente.

– Ei, tu me amas de verdade? – Horo perguntou com uma voz tímida e provocante ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim, eu amo – respondeu Karl, lacônico. – Suas orelhas privilegiadas podem atestar que não estou mentindo.

– Um macho competente diria que não ama ninguém ou que não está apaixonado por ninguém, mesmo se tal fosse uma mentira.

– Me perdoe por não ser um macho competente, minha Flor de Neve do Norte, mas tão somente um tolo sentimental.

Ela envolveu seus braços em torno dele em um abraço apertado (que nem uma píton aprisionando sua caça), e disse:

– Ouça-me, tu. Eu sou Horo, a Loba Sábia de Yoitsu. Eu sou uma fêmea alfa pela lei dos lobos. Queres mesmo ser meu par? Tens certeza? Ou não, preferes tomar uma fêmea dócil e submissa como uma ovelha indefesa? Uma que seja da tua própria espécie?

– De jeito nenhum. Você, Sábia Loba Horo, é a coisa mais preciosa do mundo para mim. É uma pérola de alto preço. E não há nada, nada mesmo, que eu não faça para ficar com você.

– Uma "pérola de alto preço"? O que vem a ser isso?

– Uma parábola da Bíblia sobre um homem, um mercador, que encontrou uma pérola de alto preço e que vendeu tudo o que possuía para adquiri-la.

Karl sentia os braços de Horo apertados em volta dele. Sentia seu corpo macio.

– Se é assim que tu te sentes, e embora sejas um mero humano, eu não me importarei – disse ela, insinuante. – Entretanto, eu te pergunto...

O fogo que dançava na lareira lançava um clarão laranja-avermelhado sobre as feições de Horo, tingindo de um rico tom de mel sua tez branca, e fazendo brilhar seus cabelos castanhos numa tonalidade ruivo-acobreada.

- Tu serás gentil comigo?

- Sempre, Horo. Sempre.

Foi quando uma voz masculina fez-se ouvir pelo ciberáudio do complante de Karl, diretamente dentro do ouvido interno do jovem humano.

- Doutor Dharz. Queira por gentileza dirigir-se à sala de reuniões. Doutor Dharz, favor responder. – Era uma voz lacônica, cheia de fria polidez, que ele conhecia bem.

"Sklar... Maldito elfo de sangue verde!", Karl praguejou mentalmente. Agora que estava tão perto de conquistar seu prêmio! Apesar de cônscio de seus deveres e obrigações, ele optou por deliberadamente ignorar aquela intrusão inopinada.

Karl deixou-se ser puxado para baixo por Horo, para deitar-se ao lado dela na cama. Ele sentiu os seios dela pressionando seu peito, e seu batimento cardíaco acelerou algumas batidas. Para sua surpresa, Horo tomou seus braços e passou-os em volta das costas dela. A cauda abanou alegremente quando Karl abraçou estreitamente o corpo esguio da "deusa" em estado de seminudez.

- Diz-me outra vez, jovem Dharz. O que sou eu para ti? – perguntou ela, sua voz doce e íntima.

- Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim – respondeu Karl, com uma mão acariciando os cabelos de Horo (que agarrava sua camisa), ao passo que a outra apertava de leve a cintura da garota-loba. – Minha pérola de alto valor.

– Meu galante cavaleiro.

Ela mergulhou o rosto no peito dele, e Karl beijou-lhe os cabelos, aspirando-lhe o gostoso aroma de maçãs. Horo rosnava de alegria, orelhas apontando para frente, a cauda alta abanando rigidamente. Naquele instante atemporal, ele, Karl Dharz, dublê de comerciante itinerante, sentiu-se no sétimo céu.

"Nunca chegamos tão longe antes, nada além de flertes e provocações."

Mas a voz friamente polida de Sklar soou novamente em seus ouvidos, via microcomunicador implantado em seu crânio (no processo mastoide), o que o fez voltar a si próprio.

- Doutor Dharz, sua presença é aguardada na sala de reuniões. Responda, por obséquio?

Karl bufou mentalmente, mas dignou-se a responder (subvocalizando, sem mover os lábios) e disse mal-humorado: – Já vai, já vai!

"Esperei muito por isso", pensou o moço trigueiro, que, num gesto ousado, deixou sua mão deslizar pela curva da cintura de Horo e pelas curvas mui suaves dos quadris da menina (resistindo à tentação de agarrar a cauda), sentindo a maciez cremosa daquelas coxas longilíneas de pele alva. "_Hum_... você tem uma pele tão lisinha..."

Ele estava testando os limites dela, mas não sem alguma cautela, pois sabia que, mesmo carente e atirada como parecia, Horo ainda tinha aquela intrigante relação em suas mãos. O fato de não ter ainda recebido uma joelhada no baixo ventre, um soco ou uma mordida deu a Karl a certeza não ter cruzado esses limites.

Foi quando uma nova voz – não a de Sklar, porém uma voz mais forte e peremptória, vibrante, cheia de vida – soou através de seus implantes de áudio:

- Karl, apresse-se que o tempo urge! A diversão pode ficar para depois.

Seu amigo Alxxyn tinha razão, como quase sempre. Karl suspirou, afrouxou o amplexo em torno do corpo pequeno e delicado da "rapariga loba" que se movia languidamente em seus braços. Ela desvencilhou-se dele e ficou deitada de costas na cama, os cabelos esparramados sobre os lençóis beges, rindo convulsivamente.

Tentando, como sempre, parecer zombeteira.

- _Ahahahaha_! Que estamos nós fazendo? Foste tu que me induziste a isso! A tua língua melíflua é mais afiada do que uma espada... como os dentes de um lobo. Devo dizer que estou deliciada. – Ela sorriu maliciosa. – Por minha parte não me importaria se fosses tão ardoroso como as chamas que consomem as achas de lenha na lareira. Da próxima vez, apenas siga teus instintos sem titubear. Sejaum lobo. Aprenda para o futuro.

- _Hum-hum_. Bom, isso foi um bom ensaio pra mim, não foi? – Ele levantou-se e em seguida falou em voz alta e clara: – Computador, encerrar programa.

No mesmo instante a figura adorável da jovem mulher seminua com rabo e orelhas de lobo desapareceu, como se se volatilizasse no ar; igualmente, todo o cenário ao seu redor – as duas camas, cadeiras, mesa, a lareira com fogo que nunca se apagava, a ampla janela de madeira através da qual se filtrava a luz fraca da lua e das estrelas, as paredes de pedra cinzenta e o teto com vigas expostas de madeira – desvaneceu-se como um sonho tridimensional do qual se desperta para a realidade de frieza plastificada das paredes, piso e teto nus, de tritânio e plasteel negro com "grades" de linhas amarelas, da câmara cúbica do Holodeque 7, localizada no deque 39 da seção de engenharia da gigantesca nave estelar _U_._F_._S_._ Majorum_.

De pé, no meio do compartimento vazio, o moço magro e alto, de pele cor de bronze claro e basta cabeleira castanha encaracolada falou calmamente: – Computador, salvar programa _Loba e Especiarias/Dharz-4_.

"Até mais tarde, querida."

Satisfeito, Karl Dharz falou em seguida: – Computador, saída do holodeque.

O intrincado portal em arco que levava à saída da sala cúbica que constituía o espaço físico do holodeque e que dava acesso ao corredor, abriu-se silenciosamente. Karl, ainda vestido de caixeiro-viajante, encaminhou-se para ele, e após atravessá-lo, o portal fechou-se automaticamente sumindo nas paredes plastimetálicas.

Karl Dharz, hiperfísico solariano, membro do Birô de Investigação Científica do Departamento de Pesquisa Científica e Desenvolvimento da F.E.U., caminhou a passos largos em direção ao turboelevador que o levaria à sala de conferências, no deque 3 da seção de disco principal – para reunir-se com o Tenente-Comandante Alxxyn Lewz, o Dr. Sklar, o Comodoro Norival Lima e o Almirante Allysdair Scott.

"Pois é, ser um pesquisador embarcado na nave que é o orgulho da Frota tem suas responsabilidades", ele ponderou, com uma certa autoironia.

Seu holoprograma de "Loba e Especiarias", que criara para seu próprio uso e prazer baseando-se na homônima série de livros escrita por um obscuro autor japonês que ele lera em outra vida e outro mundo, já estava devidamente salvo, armazenado no depósito de sonhos virtuais da memória molecular do computador do holodeque – e junto com o mesmo, a pseudodeusa de língua ferina na forma de uma garota adolescente com orelhas e cauda de lobo que era a protagonita feminina daquela série de livros e por quem ele, Karl Dharz, se apaixonara (não tão) platonicamente a ponto de recriá-la para si próprio, tomando ele o lugar do protagonista masculino, o ambicioso jovem mascate e companheiro de viagem de Horo – mais tarde, companheiro de vida – pelas estradas de terra batida daquele mundo euromedieval.

"Ah, Lawrence... Seu tolo!", Karl monologava mentalmente. "Queria vê-lo fazer como eu fiz, contar para ela sobre Yoitsu na noite em que a descobriu na sua carroça... e confessar com todas as letras que a ama, apenas três ou quatro noites depois, no quarto da estalagem em Pazzio."

Foi graças à maravilha chamada holodeque que Karl pôde realizar o seu sonho de interagir com a garota humanoide com extras corporais de uma loba ele tanto amava e que talvez não passasse de uma personagem de fantasia criada pela imaginação de um escritor da Terra pré-Federação. Usando da mais avançada combinação de ciberespaço, tecnologia holográfica e transmaterialização, o computador literalmente transportava os usuários para uma dimensão espacial relativa, que nada tinha a ver com o espaço físico do holodeque ou da holossuíte, na qual eles podiam se deslocar indefinidamente (uma aplicação do conceito de "maior por dentro do que por fora"). Enquanto o subsistema de imagem holográfica gerava um cenário ambiental superrealístico com o auxílio dos bancos de memória molecular do computador central (o máximo de requinte: imagens holográficas de altíssima resolução, em estado sólido, acompanhadas de estímulos corticais para simular sons e cheiros), o subsistema de conversão de matéria replicava objetos físicos (inclusive água e comida) a partir dos inesgotáveis suprimentos de matéria-prima da nave, providenciada pelo sistema interno de teleporte ponto-a-ponto. Isto permitia aos usuários criarem cenários fictícios desde florestas até cidades com casas, prédios, tudo como no mundo real – e até mesmo pessoas e outras formas de vida que seriam os personagens da aventura escolhida. Karl torceu a boca ao pensar que sua Horo, assim como o cavalo que puxava sua carroça, e todas as pessoas com as quais eles entraram em contato – aldeões, comerciantes, clérigos, taverneiros – não passavam de recriações holográficas sólidas através da implementação de feixes de campos de força, manipulados por raios tratores dirigidos por computadores de última geração. Disto resultavam personagens animados que exibiam comportamentos virtualmente idênticos aos dos seres vivos, dentro dos limites da programação do _software_. E ninguém podia dizer que não eram criaturas vivas, do mesmo modo que o participante numa simulação holo-virtual não seria capaz de diferenciar entre um objeto real e um simulado. (O conceito do holodeque era muito mais sofisticado do que o do ciberespaço, pois permitia que o usuário EM PESSOA, sem necessidade de luvas, capacetes indutores, holofaixas ou dermatrodos, adentrasse o metaverso virtual COM SEU PRÓPRIO CORPO FÍSICO.)

Um meio-sorriso de orgulho apareceu no rosto moreno e oval de Karl. Sua Horo não era meramente um tulpa holográfico, feito de fótons e campos de força. Ela era uma _pessoa_, que vivia, pensava, falava, sofria, sonhava e mostrava-se capaz de aprender com o interlocutor (por "concentração de dados", símile modo aos sistemas S.C.A.D.A.), e, assim, evoluir. O jovem hiperfísico tinha plena certeza de que sua Horo passaria galhardamente em qualquer teste de Turing. E se lograsse baixar seu programa para um holoemissor móvel (com pouco menos de 5 cm de comprimento, do tamanho de um pequeno pendrive do 1º século d.V.), que podia ser usado como um broche, ela estaria livre para ir aonde quisesse e fazer o que quisesse no universo físico.

"Se ao menos pudesse vê-la, Hasekura-_san_", pensou Karl Dharz, como se falasse mentalmente, através de mais de cinco séculos. "_Kenrou _Horo! Você a imaginou, Hasekura-_san_, criou-a, bela e envolvente como um sonho, e astuta como ninguém. Mas EU a tornei real, EU dei vida a ela."

Entrou no turboelevador e ordenou ao computador: – Sala de Conferências, Deque 3, Seção de disco.

Logo que as portas se fecharam e o elevador moveu-se acelerado ao comando da instrução verbal de Karl (primeiro na horizontal, depois na vertical; um painel virtual exibia a velocidade e o sentido tomados pelo carro em direção ao destino estabelecido), uma linha de pensamento começou a se formar na mente do cientista solariano: será que não haveria REALMENTE uma Sábia Loba, Horo, algures num universo paralelo? Em carne e sangue e osso? Eternamente jovem, quase imortal, linda, inteligentíssima, impulsiva, extremamente orgulhosa, geniosa, manhosa, manipuladora e egocêntrica... mas também meiga, amável e sensível? Por que não? A existência de multiversos de vários níveis, cientificamente admitida há séculos, já vinha sendo comprovada pelas missões _Magellan_ e o avanço da exploração interuniversal. A ideia de que Horo pudesse ser uma habitante REAL de um universo fechado e paralelo ao nosso, com o qual a mente de Isuna Hasekura teria feito contato interuniversal psiquicamente, tendo daí extraído a inspiração para escrever sua série de livros _Ookami to Koushinryou _(ou, em inglês do 1º século d.V., _Spice and Wolf_), nada tinha de absurda. Karl também endossava essa ideia. (Havia precedentes, como, por exemplo, Gene Roddenberry com sua série de televisão _Star Trek_, que anteviu a Federação Estelar, 500 stanrevs atrás.)

Quem sabe? Talvez um certo "David Zero" tivesse razão, afinal de contas...

Fosse como fosse, Karl tinha uma profunda convicção de que iria descobrir dentro em breve.


	2. Chapter 1

**DEUSA ESTELAR**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 1**

"Os céus proclamam a glória de Deus, e o firmamento anuncia as obras das suas mãos."

Salmo 19:1

"Suponha que o espaço será sempre mais desconhecido do que conhecido, e nada que você encontrar em seus alcances irá surpreendê-lo."

Kelvar Garth de Izar, Almirante

_Diário Pessoal do Capitão_

_Data estelar_:_ 92102.119_

"_Nossa presente missão é investigar um evento de inconcebível grandeza que ocorreu há um metrociclo, e centrado na área em torno do sistema estelar Kepler-78, a uns 214,7 parsecs da União Solar. Ou seja, em pleno espaço federado, Mezolando, a uma distância perigosamente próxima dos mundos centrais. Por duas vezes, numa fração de microciclos, tudo dentro do sistema Kepler-78 pareceu apagar-se, estar fora de sintonia com a existência no _continuum _espaço-tempo. O efeito em questão foi de tamanha magnitude que repercutiu em cada quadrante, subquadrante e grade de setor da Via Láctea, e muito além, até os limites gravitacionais do Grupo Local das Galáxias, num raio de três megaparsecs. As anomalias detectadas vão desde distorções temporais até a completa ruptura dos campos magnéticos e gravimétricos normais. Pergunta: trata-se de um fenômeno natural ou foi provocado artificialmente por outrincons pertencentes a um _continuum _de ordem superior, extrauniverso, em um prelúdio de invasão ao espaço da Federação_? _Isso é o que devemos descobrir_."

O Capitão Arjuna Ghowrid, de Freia por Ramanujan, dos Drago-Kazov, era tão nietzschiano quanto seu nome – o rebento de uma raça de "super-homens" que em Antellus evoluíram a partir de seres humanos engendrados pela engenharia genética e nanotecnologia em uma subespécie inteiramente nova, _Homo sapiens invictus_, o "homem inconquistável", devotado ao autoaperfeiçoamento e à propagação de seu patrimônio genético –, tendo cerca de cinco vezes a força humana normal, velocidade, resistência e reflexos sobre-humanos, e uma agilidade mental duas vezes maior do que a de seus "primos" humanos. Era alto – media 1,93 m – e tinha porte atlético, pele moreno-clara, rosto oval de feições severas mas notadamente atraentes, cabelos castanho-escuros, cortados em estilo militar curto, e olhos castanhos ligeiramente amendoados nos quais ardia com um fogo frio, gelado e escaldante ao mesmo tempo, o amor à luta e ao perigo tão característico de sua raça. Os três pares de afiadíssimas lâminas ósseas revestidas por pele saindo de seus antebraços pelas aberturas nas mangas da jaqueta de cor carmesim escuro do uniforme computadorizado da Frota Estelar – podendo ser usadas como armas naturais de combate corpo a corpo, em caso de necessidade – constituíam a única diferença visível em relação aos humanos _sapiens_ e davam mostras da progênie de Iskander-Drago Museveni, o primeiro nietzschiano, fundador da raça.

O Capitão Arjuna Ghowrid era também o responsável por todo o complexo aparato científico e militar e pelos mil oficiais altamente qualificados e quatrocentos civis – além de robôs e androides – que formavam a tripulação da maior e uma das mais avançadas astronaves da Frota Estelar: a _U.F.S. Majorum_, um cruzador de exploração de espaço profundo da classe _Destiny_, que tinha o tamanho de um pequeno asteroide, com seus novecentos metros de comprimento por duzentos e quinze metros de largura e duzentos metros de altura, e que, de igual modo às suas congêneres de menor porte, das classes _Kosmos_, _Quasar _e _Pulsar_, fora concebida tanto para explorações científicas e missões diplomáticas quanto para combates de larga escala, no espaço sideral. A força essencial que potencializava o sistema de energia da nave consistia de um núcleo de subespaço – movido a energia transfásica – com capacidade energética 40% superior à dos "arcaicos" núcleos de dobra – movidos por reação matéria/antimatéria – utilizados nas naves estelares ao longo dos dois séculos anteriores. Graças a esse avanço tecnológico – que só recentemente fora desbancado pelo novíssimo reator de força-chroma –, a _Majorum _e suas coirmãs do século VI da Era Espacial, usando tanto de conduítes de transdobra quanto do "turbilhão quântico", através da manipulação do tecido do _continuum _espaço-temporal no nível quântico para abrir buracos-de-verme artificiais ou túneis no hiper-subespaço, logravam atingir a marca recorde de fator de dobra 17,877 em doze metrociclos, percorrendo 92,024 parsecs em um metrociclo e superando largamente os limites de velocidades superluminais das velhas naves da classe galáctica. Tendo sido originalmente concebida para explorar as Galáxias de Andrômeda e do Triângulo, a classe _Destiny _tornou-se a classe capitânia da Frota da F.E.U. após as Guerras Daemon e a Guerra Borg-Anunnaki, mais de cem stanrevs atrás.

Com um forte relampejo de luz azul e um abalo silencioso que somente um sensor de deformação da estrutura espacial poderia localizar e medir, a _Majorum _emergiu do conduíte de transdobra que se abrira nas imediações do sistema Kepler-78 e reentrou no espaço-tempo conhecido como Universo einsteiniano. Seu casco negro e prateado – composto de uma liga especial de durânio/tritânio/zílio de alta densidade, duplamente reforçado com quinze centímetros – refletia a luz de milhões de estrelas da Via Láctea. Só a seção disco media trezentos metros por duzentos e quinze, variando o diâmetro da seção de engenharia entre cento e setenta a duzentos e trinta metros, ao passo que o comprimento das naceles – que se recolhiam automaticamente antes de a nave entrar no subespaço – era de trezentos metros.

Um colosso ultratecnológico, fruto do progresso da ciência astronáutica de mais de setenta raças de seres sapientes abrangendo três galáxias e dois universos paralelos, que combinava beleza e poder pela harmonia e suavidade de suas linhas. Seus sistemas de armas potentes e modernos impunham respeito: vinte arcos de phaser tipo XX#, seis lançadores com capacidade para mil e quinhentos torpedos quânticos, dez lançadores para mil e quatrocentos torpedos fotônicos, dois lançadores com capacidade para seiscentos torpedos transfásicos e dois lançadores para cem torpedos cronotônicos, e como a cereja que coroa o bolo, um superphaser 2 acoplado à antena defletora da nave – no corpo cilíndrico ventral que abrigava os hangares e o cristal defletor de impulso – com poder de fogo equivalente ao de trinta e três cruzadores pesados da antiga classe _Galaxy _disparando simultaneamente (a necessidade de um grande conduíte de energia para disparar tal arma justificava o tamanho descomunal da nave). E seu sistema de defesa era tão formidável como seu armamento. Estava equipada com o pentaescudo de tipo padrão da Frota Estelar, o que significava um sistema automático de modulação de cinco camadas de escudos energéticos regenerativos, multifásicos, com um campo de integridade estrutural de alta intensidade, armadura ablativa composta de nanotecnologia à base de ultralênio – que desvia desde a luz visível até um tiro de feixe de raios phaser –, polarização dos cascos e um escudo esférico de teletransporte de luz – capaz de transladar instantaneamente radiação eletromagnética de um ponto a outro do espaço em volta da nave, através da quinta dimensão, evitando sua reflexão e garantindo a invisibilidade e indetectabilidade da embarcação.

"A menos que o eventual inimigo disponha de um sensor taquiônico", ponderou Ghowrid, sentado em sua cadeira computadorizada – que ostentava no braço esquerdo um painel dotado de interfaces gráficas icônicas sensíveis ao toque que registrava o diário de bordo e permitia acessar os bancos de dados do computador, controle da tela e holocomunicadores, e, no braço direito, um console de recursos direcionais e alfanuméricos dos controles de armamentos e escudos, além dos sistemas auxiliares dos painéis de navegação e sensores – no centro da ponte de comando circular da _Majorum_, enorme e bem iluminada de forma indireta. Tal como suas precursoras da classe _Galaxy_, de mais de cem stanrevs atrás, a seção disco das naves estelares da classe _Destiny _podia se separar da seção de engenharia e ponte de batalha no casco principal, de maneira que pudesse funcionar como um veículo autossuficiente, em caso de emergência extrema, enviando os passageiros não-combatentes – cônjuges e crianças – para um destino seguro. Para tanto, e ao contrário das gerações anteriores de veículos, a seção de disco desta classe possuía seu próprio núcleo de dobra – podendo viajar mais rápido que a luz e acelerar até velocidade de dobra 8 – e um sistema defensivo de escudos energéticos duplorredundantes de recarregamento rápido digno de um cruzador de batalha da classe _Sovereign_ (tendo o último sido descomissionado em 457 d.V.).

Ghowrid comprimiu os lábios. Pensou em suas três esposas e seus onze filhos, cada um deles um cientista pioneiro e desbravador do cosmos, que residiam nos aposentos de civis do deque 29. Ele mesmo só se atrevera uma única vez a separar sua nave em duas partes, na data estelar 90051**.**222, ao explorar as vizinhanças da estrela Barnard-29, uma gigante azul da classe espectral B2 situada na periferia do Grande Aglomerado Globular de Hércules, ou M-13, a mais de 7.699,38 parsecs do Sistema Solar – os outrincons _bluoj _em forma de esferas de energia plasmática azul-branca que colonizaram a estrela gigante eram hostis a qualquer contato com os "invasores" constituídos de matéria sólida e fria –, e esperava não ver-se obrigado a repetir tal decisão drástica.

A primeira coisa que apareceu nas telas dos sensores ópticos e de escaneamento em banda larga E.M. foi uma fonte de radiação estelar. Tratava-se de Kepler-78.

- Computador, ativar tela principal – ordenou Ghowrid por interface vocal. – Magnificar. – No mesmo instante a imensa tela de navegação à frente de sua poltrona de comando mostrou a imagem clara, nítida e tridimensional, de um diminuto globo amarelado do tamanho de uma ervilha que brilhava, qual topázio reluzente, com a luz de quatro mil Luas Cheias contra a profunda escuridão estrelada do panorama galáctico, resplandecendo em meio a milhões de pequeníssimos pontos luminosos no infinito negro de um oceano sideral que não conhece fronteiras. – Astronavegador, quanto falta para as fímbrias do Sistema Kepler-78?

- Seis centiciclos para a camada mais exterior da astrosfera, capitão – respondeu de pronto o Tenente Themooth Lorphall, um erthusino que servia a bordo da _Majorum _como oficial de navegação. Com seus dois metros e dez de altura e sua pele branca e seca como a de um defunto, era de uma magreza assustadora – aparentava ser feito exclusivamente de pele e ossos -, ostentando fronte alta, cabelos quase incolores e olhos vermelhos sem pupilas, tão grandes que pareciam semáforos de L.E.D. (dos tempos antigos). Erthu, seu planeta natal, fora colonizado por humanos solarianos que sofreram mutações por consumo excessivo de Sidine, um neurotransmissor sylvaniano, que os transformou em "goniômetros telepáticos" vivos. E, como todos os de sua raça, possuía um cérebro suplementar e "segunda consciência", o que o tornava apto a raciocinar em termos de quinta dimensão.

- Recomendo entrar em alerta amarelo, capitão – interveio o Comandante Rhadamanthus Togo, que estava sentado na poltrona à direita de Ghowrid. O imediato da _Majorum _era outro nietzschiano – cerca de um terço da tripulação de operação da nave pertencia à raça nietzschiana, gerada no Sistema Estelar Vega –, e como tal possuía os três pares de lâminas ósseas antebraçais típicos dos machos de sua raça; era alto, atlético, mas assim mesmo não chegava à altura de Ghowrid, além de ter pele bronzeada, maçãs do rosto salientes, cabelos cor de bronze, cortados até a metade de seu pescoço, e afiados olhos azuis.

Ghowrid assentiu, com seriedade. Olhou para a Tenente Nereide Vieira, que ocupava o posto de operações, na parte anterior da ponte, e ordenou: – Tenente, ponha a nave em alerta amarelo.

Sentada diante do console de operações, a jovem e bela marzulina formava um contraste agradável com a figura magérrima e esbranquiçada do Tenente Lorphall, no console de navegação. Possuía pele marrom-clara, cor de chocolate, parcialmente coberta por finas escamas cinza-prata, com fendas branquiais de cada lado da faringe (por onde se conectava a um minicompressor de respiração para organismos aquáticos), cabelos pretos em _dreadlocks_ e olhos verdes muito vivos. Nereide era originária de Marzul, um planeta oceânico povoado por colonos solarianos de ascendência brasileira "adaptados" para uma existência subaquática por engenharia genética.

A Tenente-Júnior Nereide Glauce Verdemar di Sant'Iago Vieira tocou os controles virtuais de seu console. No mesmo instante o sinal de alerta soou por todos os quarenta e quatro deques da grande astronave, e em todos eles os droides de manutenção deslizavam apressadamente a poucos centímetros do piso luzidio, por flutuação anti-g, ao passo que os MecOrgans e a tripulação organicamente viva se dirigiam aos turboelevadores para assumirem seus respectivos postos. Caso necessário, os H.E.s da classe _Destiny_ – hologramas de emergência de nona geração, Mark XX, com sistema de autoaprendizagem e, graças aos onipresentes holoprojetores, capazes de andar livremente pela nave –, seriam prontamente ativados pelo sistema de computadores tecnorgânicos para assumir a ponte, comunicações, enfermaria e engenharia, compondo uma tripulação de reserva. A _Majorum _estava preparada para fazer frente ao desconhecido que surgira tão inopinadamente, bem nas entranhas da Federação.

- Todos os sistemas internos, multinúcleos de computador, campo de integridade estrutural, campo de amplificação inercial e sistemas de energia funcionando com 100% da sua capacidade – reportou a Tenente Vieira com sua voz encantadora e suave. Durante um alerta amarelo, cabia a ela, como oficial-chefe de operações, monitorar os sistemas de computadores tecnorgânicos, além do sistema de gravidade artificial. (A mais, a computação ubíqua e a rede de sensores internos lhe permitiam monitorar em tempo real a temperatura e a atmosfera em todos os recintos da nave, o deslocamento das pessoas nos corredores e elevadores, ou até a localização de uma bolinha desgravitizada de tênis espacial na quadra do ginásio do deque 33.)

Na ponte principal, a Tenente Shraathaa zh'Vraazdi, posicionada de pé e atrás do console de armamentos e posto tático – construído em ferradura na parte traseira da ponte, por detrás da cadeira de comando –, ficou de prontidão. A oficial de armas, uma andoriana pertencente ao gênero feminino _zhens _(a raça possui quatro sexos separados, dois "masculinos" e dois "femininos"), distinguia-se pela cor azul de sua pele, pelo par de antenas saindo da parte frontal do crânio, ultrassensíveis a campos magnéticos, e pelos cabelos brancos translúcidos na altura dos ombros (sem mencioar o exoesqueleto parcial que protegia seu corpo esguio de 1,80 m e com sangue azul à base de cobalto - hemocianina - em vez de ferro). Seus olhos de cor violeta escaneavam as comunicações, os dados dos sensores e relatórios de situação que emergiam dos painéis holográficos do console tático. Podia mover a holotela só com o movimento dos globos oculares.

Atrás dela, outros tripulantes – humanos e extra-humanos – monitoravam as estações de ciências, operações de missão, meio ambiente e engenharia.

Foi quando um sinal soou no painel do braço esquerdo da cadeira de comando. Ghowrid tocou um dos controles virtuais no painel para abrir sua linha de intercom. – Aqui é o capitão.

A voz ansiosa do Almirante Allysdair Scott ressoou pelo intercomunicador. – Capitão Ghowrid, por que colocou a nave sob estado de alerta?

- Olá, almirante – Ghowrid respondeu com a mesma calma de sempre. – Estamos prestes a adentrar o sistema estelar Kepler-78, e por mera precaução eu declarei alerta amarelo. Se descobrirmos alguma coisa, eu o informarei imediatamante.

- Obrigado, capitão. Estarei na sala de reuniões junto com o Comodoro Lima, o Tenente-Comandante Lewz e os doutores Dharz e Sklar.

- OK. Ghowrid desliga.

- Falando francamente, capitão – disse Togo – eu não entendo por que o almirante e os demais insistem em estar presentes fisicamente, expondo-se a riscos sem necessidade, quando poderiam recorrer à holopresença ou ciberpresença via Starnet. Com nossas novas redes de hiperondas a comunicação é quase instantânea, dá para falar com alguém do outro lado da Galáxia!

- Imediato, se seguir esse raciocínio, então qual a razão para arriscarmos nossas vidas e as vidas de nossas mulheres e filhos junto conosco, apenas para investigar uma série de efeitos perigosos e inexplicáveis? – Ghowrid redarguiu. – Poderíamos fazê-lo por intermédio de avatares cibernéticos ou holográficos, permanecendo em casa, com toda segurança. Então, por que não?

Ambos estavam se comunicando em circuito fechado de áudio, por intermédio de transmissão de som dirigido, em uma estreitíssima faixa de onda endereçada apenas à pessoa alvo; bastava se pensar em um diálogo e a interface neural usuário-computador de seus uniformes interpretava-o na forma de sons, e, usando a epiderme humana como condutor de impulsos elétricos, enviava a mensagem diretamente ao ouvido do interlocutor. E sendo a propagação da onda de áudio apenas em linha reta e não para os lados, ninguém mais era capaz de ouvir a comunicação.

- _Nós _não seríamos nietzschianos e muito menos oficiais da Frota Estelar, se o fizéssemos – replicou Togo. – A atração pelo desconhecido é o que nos traz aqui. A luta do homem por alcançar a grandeza através de seu próprio mérito e esforço. Jamais seremos reis ociosos, superdependentes da tecnologia ultra-avançada, como aconteceu com a cultura robótica de Mastra. Ou com os spharianos de Pharssemo.

- Exatamente minha opinião, imediato. – Ghowrid sorriu discretamente. – Assim como nossos primos, os humanos, que mesmo sendo geneticamente inferiores, não recuam, não hesitam em arriscar o pescoço para prestar um bom serviço à Federação. Humanos como o Almirante Scott e os demais.

- Exceto, lógico, o Dr. Sklar, que é vulcaniano legítimo até o fundo do DNA.

- Mas isso é óbvio. Jamais me passaria pela cabeça insultar um filho de Vulcano, incluindo-o na família do _Homo sapiens_.

- No fundo, você os admira, não é mesmo? Digo, os "humes"... os humanos.

- É difícil não admirá-los. Possuem uma determinação superior, ainda que lhes falte força e ambição superiores. E ainda assim, seguem lutando para fazer a sua parte no sentido de tornar a Federação ainda mais próspera, mais evoluída, mais bela.

Togo não respondeu. Ghowrid voltou-se rapidamente para a oficial tática.

- Mais alguma perturbação magnética, Tenente Shraathaa? – inquiriu o capitão. – Ou distúrbio subespacial? Hiperespacial?

- Negativo, capitão – respondeu laconicamente a andoriana, as antenas no topo de sua cabeça contorcendo-se (uma das características insetoides de sua raça), enquanto ela operava por comando gestual as holoimagens dos consoles, terminais e telas do posto tático. – Os sensores de curto, médio e longo alcance indicam situação normal. Não há qualquer perturbação magnética, gravitacional, de raios-X ou gama. E nenhuma perturbação no subespaço. Nem no hiperespaço. Nada.

- Nada além de poeira e gás e radiação cósmica de fundo – Togo resmungou com um suspiro, e desligou seu visor com um comando gestual. Voltou-se para o gigante quodariano de pele negra e corpo quadrangular que estava trabalhando com um _software _na Estação de Ciências 1, e indagou: – _Sinjoro _Dal, o que sabemos sobre este sistema estelar?

O Tenente-Comandante Dal Gahud, novo oficial de ciências da _Majorum_, era originário do planeta Quodar, uma "Superterra" classe N2 que possuía uma gravitação de 2,1 G (o dobro da terrestre), o que explicava seu físico mega-hercúleo. Media dois metros de altura por metro e meio de largura de ombro a ombro, e pesava 560 quilos. A lisura do crânio depilado, de pele negra retinta, contrastava com o cavanhaque vermelho como fogo, e os olhos de íris amarelas, brilhantes, pareciam feitos de ouro fundido. Na nuca taurina reluzia o plug revestido de platina de uma porta de dados, com a qual podia se neuroconectar às redes de computadores da onipresente Starnet, ciberprogramas e naves-robôs sencientes por um cabo neural.

- Kepler-78, ou KIC 8435766, é uma estrela anã adulta de 12ª magnitude, sendo 27% menor que o Sol terrano e tendo uma temperatura fotosférica de 5143 K – Gahud respondeu didaticamente. Estava portando um microgravitador que fazia incidir sobre ele a gravidade duplicada a que seu corpo estava acostumado em seu planeta natal e o mantinha com os pés firmes no piso acarpetado da ponte. – Tem apenas um planeta e um planeta anão orbitando ao seu redor, ambos inabitáveis. O planeta Muspelheim, anteriormente conhecido por Kepler-78b, é um orbe 20% maior do que Terra e 69% mais massivo, com um período orbital de 8,5 horas terranas ou 3,45 metrociclos. Apesar disso, por girar quarenta vezes mais perto de sua estrela-mãe do que Mercúrio circunda Sol, Muspelheim não é um planeta da classe K4, nem N3, e sim uma aberração cósmica que não se encaixa na Escala Bergkvist, com temperaturas que oscilam entre 2300 K e 3100 K, um mundo de lava derretida sem qualquer atmosfera estável. Já o planeta anão, Nifelheim, não passa de um gigante asteroide de formato irregular e diâmetro médio de 450 quilômetros, classe I2, coberto de gelo, amônia e metano, rodando em torno de Kepler-78 a uma distância que varia de 30 a 50 U.A., ou seja, no periastro está tão distante quanto Netuno do Sol, e no apoastro, quase tanto quanto o planeta anão Makemake do Cinturão de Kuiper. Há um posto científico avançado da Federação em Nifelheim, com uma equipe de androides positrônicos.

Ghowrid avaliou mentalmente a prolixidade do quodariano, que, antes de se transferir para a _Majorum_, havia servido por três stanrevs como segundo-oficial a bordo da _Al-Burak_, sob as ordens da Comandante Saril (uma vulcaniana ciborguizada) e depois dera baixa com honras, e ora retornava à ativa. Seus lábios carnudos se curvaram levemente para cima. "Exaustivo, como todo o oficial de ciências que se preze."

Então levantou-se e aproximou-se de Gahud em sua estação.

- _Sinjoro _Dal – Ghowrid disse, esticando as palavras -Há registro nos bancos de dados de um efeito gravitomagnético que produz um fenômeno de "apagar cósmico" ter ocorrido alguma vez na área que vamos investigar?

- Não, capitão, nenhum registro. Os dados armazenados nas inforredes hiperespaciais não mostram a ocorrência de um efeito dessa grandeza nos últimos sessenta milênios, e isso é tudo que temos. Nenhuma crônica dos povos galácticos relata o que aconteceu antes disso. Até é possível que muito antes da fase de expansão do Primeiro Império Galáctico dirigido por Yadrah...

Ghowrid levantou a mão. – Obrigado, _Sinjoro _Dal. - Desceu a rampa na parte posterior da ponte, sob o olhar atento de seu primeiro-oficial, em direção à cadeira de comando. Por um momento observou a tela principal. O pequeno sol amarelo-alaranjado Kepler-78 brilhava como um topázio imperial na negra imensidão do espaço. Que surpresas lhes estariam reservadas naquele obscuro rincão do Cosmos aparentemente "rotineiro", onde ALGO de inconcebível magnitude colocara em polvorosa as mais altas patentes científicas e militares e governamentais da F.E.U.?

Ghowrid recostou-se em sua cadeira de comando, pensativo.

Uma invasão de outro universo... de outro _continuum _espaço-tempo...

Será que a superinteligência quase onipotente de outro plano dimensional conhecida como B'li-Ma, "O Nada" – inimiga tanto dos manodins do _Continuum Q_ quanto dos superseres ascendidos andromedanos chamados Mestres Yshren e seu esquema de poder cósmico, que inclui a F.E.U. – lograra romper as grandes barreiras octodimensionais da periferia e do centro galáctico, e estava de volta mais uma vez, juntamente com a caterva das superinteligências inimigas extraplanares como Shûnya, "Vazio", e Laldabaoth, "Filho do Caos", para ameaçar a Via Láctea? Ou quiçá os meta-humanos do Universo de Dnyan chamados de Prajâpatis, que governavam seu universo-bolha encapsulado entre a quinta e a sexta dimensão – entre o hiperespaço e o ultraespaço – imitando os deuses do panteão védico?

- _Sinjoro _Lorphall, à frente, um quarto de impulso – ordenou Ghowrid ao navegador e piloto da nave. – Vamos entrar neste sistema estelar totalmente equipados para o que der e vier.

- Sim, senhor.

- Tenente Vieira, entre em contato com o posto avançado de Nifelheim.

- Sim, senhor.

Viajando a 40 mil quilômetros por microciclo, mais de um oitavo da velocidade da luz, sob o rígido controle de Lorphall, a _Majorum _ultrapassou o ponto em que os "ventos interestelares" (uma chuvarada de partículas carregadas emitidas pelas outras estrelas e pelo centro galáctico) e o "vento" estelar procedente de Kepler-78 (a corrente de partículas que fluem continuamente do astro central do sistema em todas as direções, formando a "bolha" da astrosfera) equilibram suas respectivas pressões. E penetrou na zona de influência da estrela anã amarela que os astrônomos terranos do século I d.V. haviam batizado com o nome da primitiva sonda, ou telescópio espacial, Kepler, que descobrira seu sistema planetário pela técnica de trânsito, acrescido do número 78.

- Capitão, o posto avançado de Nifelheim não responde – informou Nereide.

Togo franziu o cenho. – Não responde? Você usou todos os códigos da F.E.U., tenente?

- Sim, comandante. Experimentei todos os comprimentos de ondas subespaciais, canais da Frota, hiperondas, em código ou não. Sem resposta em nenhuma frequência.

Todos ficaram calados. Togo e Ghowrid entreolharam-se com expressões tensas e ansiosas. Uma base tripulada exclusivamente por androides positronizados, por máquinas ultrainteligentes cujo saber programado em memória molecular excedia o das inteligências orgânicas, não dava sinal de vida, não respondia às transmissões de uma nave estelar da F.E.U. – e ainda por cima, no mesmo sistema solar onde um metrociclo antes havia ocorrido um fenômeno repentino e momentâneo de amplitude galáctica, um "espasmo cósmico", surreal, incapaz de ser explicado por qualquer lei física de que se tinha conhecimento.

Devia haver uma conexão!

- Computador, localize a Conselheira Líria O. Lemos – pediu Ghowrid.

- A Conselheira Líria O. Lemos está no bar panorâmico, deque 12 – reportou a voz feminina artificial do ubíquo computador-mestre.

Ghowrid fez um ligeiro movimento de cabeça para ativar seu complante intracraniano (padrão para todos os oficiais e tripulantes da F.E.U.) e, subvocalizando, disse: - Conselheira Lemos, apresente-se à ponte, imediatamente.

A voz quase infantil da conselheira e orientadora espiritual da nave soou pelo ciberáudio, diretamente dentro do ouvido interno de Ghowrid. – Sim, capitão.

– Parece-me, capitão, que temos mais um enigma espacial em nossas mãos, esperando para ser decifrado – disse Togo em tom desafiador. Tanto Ghowrid como ele eram nietzchianos, embora fossem de fratrias diferentes. (Os Minotauros, a fratria ou _praido _do clã a que pertencia Togo, possuíam um grau de parentesco mais afastado com o Grande Líder e Progenitor da Raça do que os Drago-Kazov, que eram considerados os verdadeiros aristocratas do espaço.)

– Imediato, a segurança da Federação depende da decifração desse engima, e é imperativo que o façamos – replicou o Capitão Ghowrid. Sendo nietzschiano, geneticamente engendrado para sobreviver a qualquer preço, ele via a continuação da existência da Federação Estelar como a melhor garantia de sobrevida e prosperidade para sua raça. Por conseguinte, toda e qualquer ameaça à Federação representava uma ameaça ao futuro do _Homo sapiens invictus_ e seu "destino manifesto": espalhar-se pelas estrelas para propagar seus genes, vencendo o tempo e o espaço. (O "altruísmo oportunista" constituía uma das facetas da filosofia dos super-homens criados por Museveni, o Sultão dos Mil Filhos, uma amálgama de elementos seletos antiteístas, social-darwinistas, individualistas egoístas e eugenistas pinçados das doutrinas de Nietzsche, Darwin, Dawkins, Ayn Rand e Lee Silver.)

Togo sorriu, confiante. – Nós o faremos, capitão. Sem sombra de dúvida.

Ghowrid sustentou-lhe o olhar e assentiu. – Tenho certeza que sim, imediato. Afinal, esta é a melhor nave estelar da Frota e de toda a Federação, operada pela melhor tripulação...

– E comandada pelo melhor capitão da Frota – interrompeu Togo suavemente. – O único homem que logrou negociar um acordo simbiótico com os _bluoj _de Barnard-29.

– Perfeitamente correto – retrucou Ghowrid, sem sinal de encabulamento ("modéstia" é uma palavra inexistente na base de dados dos herdeiros de Iskander-Drago Museveni). – E não nos esqueçamos de nossos passageiros VIP: Almirante Scott, Comodoro Lima... além do Tenente-Comandante Lewz e os Doutores Dharz e Sklar, do Conselho de Segurança Interestelar. Em suma, algumas das mentes mais capazes da Federação.

– De fato.

Existia entre ambos, capitão e imediato, uma disputa amigável que transcendia até mesmo a disciplina e a camaradagem da Frota Estelar. No fundo não passavam de dois machos Alfas, individualistas e competitivos, que lutariam pela liderança - e pela posse das mulheres - se estivessem em Antellus ou em uma das colônias nietzschianas, mas que, no contexto da hierarquia da Frota Estelar, estavam confortáveis em suas respectivas posições definidas, sem disputar quem comandaria o _praido_. (Mesmo porque o carisma e a liderança naturais de Ghowrid valiam-lhe a confiança e lealdade de sua tripulação, desde o imediato até o tripulante menos graduado.) Era como se Ghowrid e Togo fossem dois lobos, Alfa e Beta respectivamente, sendo a tripulação da _Majorum_ - em sua própria visão - sua "família", sua "matilha", que lhes cabia comandar e proteger (o que não os impedia de se medirem e avaliarem reciprocamente, que nem dois lobos antes de uma luta, algo que um klingon ou um kzin compreenderia melhor do que um solariano orientado desde a mais tenra idade para a cooperação fraternal).

A porta do turboelevador se abriu com um zunido. A Tenente Luna Lyang e a Tenente-Comandante Líria Orjana Lemos, respectivamente a chefe da segurança e a conselheira da nave, entraram na ponte de comando. Atrás delas a porta deslizou, fechando-se.

Ghowrid observou discretamente as duas novas tripulantes. Indubitavelmente, elas formavam um estranho par. Mesmo para os padrões da Frota Estelar. (Ele sabia que seu primeiro-oficial, embora admirasse o valor de ambas, não se sentia inteiramente à vontade na presença nem de Luna nem de Líria.) Todavia, o pensamento cosmoético que permeava a filosofia do Estelarismo não admitia qualquer forma de discriminação. "Diversidade infinita em infinitas combinações."

- É a minha vez, _Sinjorino_ Shraathaa – disse Luna Lyang, ao render a tenente andoriana, que era sua subordinada, no console de armamentos e posto tático. Pela aparência externa, a chefe de segurança da _Majorum _aparentava ser nada mais que uma bela jovem humana de tez cor de pêssego levemente amorenada, estatura mediana, corpo curvilíneo, rosto quadrático, longos cabelos castanho-claros soltos sobre os ombros e grandes olhos amendoados de íris cor de mel, oblíquos e misteriosos. Na realidade Luna Lyang era uma ginoide MecOrgan, uma _cybot_ com a força de uma dúzia de homens musculados, resistência, durabilidade e velocidade igualmente sobre-humanas, além de sentidos ultra-aguçados. (MecOrgans ou cibôs eram considerados uma nova espécie senciente, meio máquinas, meio organismos vivos, projetados para serem parceiros em vez de escravos da humanidade. Tinham DNA-TNA artificial, e podiam inclusive se reproduzir entre si e com seres humanos.) Seu cérebro era uma liga semiorgânica e holotrônica que dava-lhe o poder de "intuir", emular emoções humanas e sentimentos, ao contrário dos robôs e androides positrônicos de gerações anteriores.

Biomáquinas, máquinas com sentimentos humanos!

A Tenente Lyang assinara um contrato de casamento por seis stanrevs com o Especialista Jonathan "Joe" Takahashi, um tripulante humano do planeta Gardner, e agora eles tinham duas filhas gêmeas. Duas híbridas ciborgue-humanas.

Um verdadeiro tapa na cara dos "puristas" humanistas e roboticistas!

Já a Oficial de Patente Especial Líria Orjana Lemos, do Corpo Psiônico da Frota, era um caso completamente diferente. A atual conselheira pessoal do capitão da _Majorum _era uma supermutante meta-humana híbrida, que descendia dos primeiros seres híbridos criados por manipulação cosmogenética pelos kaladorianos – os sedops humanoides assexuados, de corpos atrofiados, pele cinza, crânios hipertrofiados e reprodução clonal, que a literatura ufológica do primeiro século da Era Espacial consagrou – com o emprego de DNA de humanos abduzidos em priscas eras. Parecia uma inocente garotinha terrana de não mais de onze anos, tom de pele branca-rosada, rosto triangular, imensos olhos amendoados azul-índigo e cabelos loiro-claros lisos e curtos, à altura do pescoço. Na verdade Líria Lemos tinha catorze anos, ou dezesseis stanrevs. Além de um Q.I. de 1000 e fator de cura regenerativo, fruto de um genoma de DNA mutado de tripla hélice, a jovem _psi-gamma_ possuía cinco habilidades psiônicas: hipnossugestão, telepatia avançada, projeção consciente mental, exopersonificação e manipulação do tempo e do espaço. Tinha certeza de que, à medida que amadurecesse, novos dons e habilidades, que por ora jaziam latentes, haveriam de despertar.

- Aqui estou, como ordenado, capitão.

A Tenente-Comandante Líria Lemos tomou assento em sua cadeira à esquerda de Ghowrid. Era o único membro da tripulação da ponte nascido no planeta Terra – mais precisamente em São Tomé das Letras, na Microrregião Sul de Minas da Região Concentrada Federada do Brasil, onde vivia uma pequena colônia de meta-humanos descendentes de kaladorianos, os quais formaram uma nova raça: os "sapienciores", que inclusive só se casavam entre si. Adaptou-se quase instantaneamente à psicosfera da ponte de comando, tão distinta daquela imperante no bar panorâmico. (Cada seção da nave, cada deque, cada recinto possuía uma psicosfera vibracional diferente das demais, e, ao mover-se de uma para outra, Líria o sabia, a pessoa atravessava "portais" entre "mundos" ou realidades vibracionais, e o fazia todo o tempo, conscientemente ou não.)

Ghowrid apontou para a grande tela curva principal.

- Conselheira – ele falou em tom formal – como pode ver, estamos atravessando a astrosfera externa do Sistema Kepler-78 em direção ao interior do sistema estelar. Há um posto científico da Federação tripulado por uma equipe de androides no planetoide chamado Nifelheim, mas o mesmo não responde aos nossos sinais. Quando passarmos por sua órbita, vou precisar de você e do _Sinjoro _Lorphall para saber se os androides ainda estão ativos, se foram desativados ou destruídos.

- Sim, capitão – Líria respondeu sorrindo serenamente. Seus olhos eram gentis, sua expressão cândida, irradiando pura sabedoria e benignidade que pareciam destoar de sua aparência infantil. (Um clarividente veria sua aura reluzir em branco-cristalino com amarelo-ouro puro nas bordas.) Seria difícil imaginar que pertencia a uma raça famosa por sua insensibilidade e frieza. – Procurarei detectar qualquer sinal de atividade neural gerada por circuitos cerebrais positrônicos na superfície do planetoide.

As habilidades telepáticas de Líria Lemos eram quase uma lenda entre seus companheiros de tripulação. Podia ler e controlar mentes, humanas ou não, comunicar-se telepaticamente com outras conscins, quer fossem humanas, humanoides, inumanas, heteromorfas ou biomáquinas, e até consciexes nas dimensões extrafísicas, de qualquer lugar num raio de 400, 500 quilômetros; e usar seus dons telepáticos para projetar pensenes, embutir conceitos na mente de outras pessoas, mesmo se extremamente distantes, induzindo-as a pensar que a ideia partiu delas. Sua energia telepática lhe permitia acessar os centros cerebrais de qualquer ser sapiente e aprender a partir daí rapidamente – inclusive, línguas alienígenas – e, em contrapartida, "ensinar" qualquer ser por telepatia, fazendo-o aprender tão rápido quanto ela. Por fim, era capaz não apenas de detectar ondas cerebrais alfa, beta, gama, delta e teta, num raio de centenas de milhares de quilômetros, tal como fazia, por exemplo, o Tenente Lorphall, mas também de distinguir o modelo "deformado" de vibrações cerebrais de um robô ou androide do de um ser orgânico.

- Velocidade a meio impulso, _Sinjoro _Lorphall – ordenou o capitão.

A _Majorum _atravessou a grande estrutura energética oval equivalente à que, no Sistema Solar, recebe o nome (em "Inglês Técnico", do século I d.V.) de _heliosheath_, formada pela condensação do vento estelar drasticamente diminuído e tornado mais turbulento, passou pela zona de choque terminal, na borda interna da astrosfera de Kepler-78, e prosseguiu inexoravelmente em direção a Nifelheim, uma gigantesca rocha coberta de gelo girando em torno de seu sol em uma órbita excêntrica e alongada, e recebendo dele escassa luz.

Nada de Nuvem de Oort, disco disperso ou Cinturão de Kuiper, mas tão somente o vazio abismal do espaço cósmico.

- Capitão Ghowrid, Nifelheim já está ao alcance dos sensores ópticos – informou Nereide.

- Obrigado, _Sinjorino _Vieira. Pode passar para a tela principal?

- Sim, senhor. – A marzulina acionou seus controles holográficos por comandos gestuais e logo em seguida a imagem do esferoide irregular e cinzento despontou, magnificada, no setor norte da tela panorâmica. Parecia uma batata embaçada, lembrando o protoplaneta Vesta, no Cinturão de Asteroides do Sistema Solar. Exceto que, ao contrário daquele Estado-membro da Coligação dos Asteroides da União Solar, Nifelheim não ficava localizada em uma concentração de corpos menores rochosos e metálicos revolvendo em órbitas de excentricidade muito variadas ao redor de um sol e tinha o caminho de sua órbita desimpedida, condenada a uma eternidade de solidão na periferia do sistema estelar, onde o frio e as trevas siderais pontificavam soberanos.

Os conceitos de "planeta" e "planeta anão" haviam sido redefinidos desde quando, na longínqua Terra do igualmente longínquo ano de 37 d.V., a então União Astronômica Internacional retirara de Plutão o status de planeta de pleno direito do Sistema Solar. A descoberta de exoplanetas anões gravitando ao redor de pulsares – como o PSR B1257+12 d, agora rebatizado de Tântalo –, bem como orbitando outras estrelas na sequência principal ou fora dela – fazendo parte ou não de cinturões de asteroides, ou de cinturões de Kuiper –, e, por outro lado, a descoberta de Crios e Perséfone – o primeiro, um "gigante de gelo" do tamanho de Netuno e o segundo, um "planeta de gelo" do tamanho de Marte –, na Nuvem de Oort, na orla exterior do Sistema Solar, além da existência de planetas co-orbitais – como Vulcano/Caco/Céculo no sistema estelar de Beta Ceti – obrigaram os astrônomos terranos do primeiro século a repensar suas categorias de classificação e a relativizar a exigência de que, para ser considerado como um planeta, o astro deveria necessariamente ter "limpado" o caminho de sua órbita e capturado todos os corpos em sua vizinhança. Também a definição de planeta anão fora ampliada para incluir corpos gelados e asteroides rochosos com um diâmetro igual ou superior a 400 km, desde que com formato aproximadamente redondo e tendo um interior parcialmente diferenciado.

Em consequência disso, Vesta, Palas e Hígia, os mais massivos do Cinturão de Asteroides do Sistema Solar, foram promovidos à categoria de planetas anões, juntamente com Ceres, Sedna, Quaoar, Haumea e Makemake, ao passo que tanto Plutão quanto Éris acabaram por ser enquadrados em uma nova categoria intermediária entre planeta anão e planeta, a dos "mesoplanetas", inspirada em uma ideia originalmente proposta pelo escritor e cientista Isaac Asimov. (Aliás, o mesmíssimo "Beato Isaac" reverenciado pelos robôs e inteligências artificiais como um de seus santos padroeiros!)

- A órbita altamente excêntrica e inclinada de Nifelheim evidencia tratar-se de um caso de captura gravitacional – Gahud observou em voz alta (acabara de se desplugar do computador central da nave). A planetologia comparada era sua especialidade e paixão. – É extremamente provável que o planetoide seja um corpo de origem extraestelar que a estrela Kepler-78 aprisionou em certa oportunidade em seu campo gravitacional. Ele pode ter sido um "planeta falhado", um protoplaneta, que nem Vesta, ou Febe, uma lua de Saturno, posteriormente ejetado do sistema planetário em que se formou; ou então nunca esteve gravitacionalmente ligado a qualquer estrela ou subestrela. Fosse como fosse, depois de vagar por milhões de stanrevs pela vastidão da Galáxia ficou retido num campo gravitacional mais potente, que o levou a assumir uma órbita estável em torno deste sol. O planeta anão solar Sedna é um bom exemplo disso.

- Especulação interessante, suponho – Togo retrucou em tom frio. Pessoalmente, porém, o pragmático primeiro-oficial antelluriano preocupava-se menos com a origem de um mísero e insignificante planeta anão do que com o fato alarmante de uma base da Federação Estelar em tal planeta anão simplesmente emudecer, deixar de responder aos sinais de hiperrádio e rádio subespacial enviados por uma nave estelar. – _Sinjoro _Lorphall, assuma órbita polar ao redor de Nifelheim. O senhor usará o seu campo de percepção psíquica expandido ao máximo para escanear a superfície do planetoide de polo a polo, em conjunto com a Conselheira Lemos, buscando captar sinais de atividade neurônica, quer seja de origem robótica ou outra qualquer.

- Sim, comandante. – Usando de perícia e gastando um pouco mais de tempo e combustível hidrogênio e antiprótons da unidade propulsora magnetoplasmadinâmica, o astronavegador erthusino manobrou a _Majorum _para uma órbita estável ao redor dos pólos do planeta anão, a baixa altitude - em vez de órbita padrão em torno do equador -, de modo a cobrir toda a superfície de Nifelheim a cada exatos 100 microciclos. E ao mesmo tempo, estendeu seus suaves tentáculos telepáticos para executar uma contínua varredura psiônica de toda a área do minúsculo corpo celeste, conforme lhe fora ordenado pelo Comandante Togo.

Dal Gahud, na estação de ciências, recebia e analisava os dados enviados pelos conjuntos de sensores laterais científicos ao longo do casco da nave com a finalidade de detectar formas de vida cibernética e/ou radiação emitida pelo gerador de microfusão que fornecia energia para a base no planetoide.

Na holotela principal surgiu uma paisagem tão inóspita quanto monótona.

A massa de Nifelheim, uma bola irregular gelada com uma cor acinzentada, não era suficiente para prender uma atmosfera. E o sol em torno do qual gravitava, uma anã amarela da sequência principal de classe G, ligeiramente menor que o Sol terrano, e que àquela distância incrível era pouco mais que uma estrela brilhante, não possuía potência suficiente para aquecer seu filho adotivo. Os vapores de água e metano que saíam incessantemente da rocha congelada durante o periastro logo se transformavam em geada, quando se afastava do sol. Tudo que permanecesse no estado gasoso, como o nitrogênio, que tem uma pressão de vapor consideravelmente maior que as temperaturas médias acusadas pelos sensores, da ordem de 30 K, ou -243 ºC, perdia-se no espaço. Até mesmo naquele frio glacial insuportável, apenas 30 ºC acima do zero absoluto, o equilíbrio termodinâmico entre a massa sólida e o gás devoraria paulatinamente a geada. Mas os gases congelados que se vaporizavam à medida que a trajetória orbital de Nifelheim o conduzia para mais perto do sol, no processo conhecido como sublimação, voltavam a ser repostos pelo processo de condensação devido ao frio do espaço. Como resultado, havia na superfície de Nifelheim porções congeladas de dióxido de carbono, metano, e até uma fina camada congelada de água cristalina, indo do branco ao cinza-escuro com alguma coloração laranja-amarelada pelo meio, que refletiam por completo a luz fraca proveniente do pequenino sol distante.

- Brrr! – fez Nereide em voz baixa, falando com Lorphall por meio de transmissão de som dirigido (e ao mesmo tempo monitorava os sistemas computrônicos responsáveis pelas operações de bordo). – Esse rochedo gelado mergulhado na escuridão me dá saudades das praias ensolaradas do planeta Pacífica.

- _Uhum_ – respondeu Lorphall onomatopaicamente, balançando de leve a cabeça, e acrescentou (pelos mesmos meios técnicos): – Um pedregulho feio e triste. Faz até a tundra mais desolada de Boreas parecer a Riviera Risiana. Ah, e por falar em Pacífica, quando eu estive lá, no último Campeonato de Surfe Pangaláctico... – Enquanto batia papo animadamente com Nereide (evitando que se tornassem meros apêndices das máquinas), dava os toques finais da órbita da _Majorum_ e sondava psiquicamente a superfície de Nifelheim à procura de sinais de atividade cerebral gerados por redes neurais artificiais, tudo isto simultaneamente e com uma desenvoltura impressionante, valendo-se do privilégio de possuir um cérebro suplementar e graças ao seu processamento neural superior ao de um mero humano de origem solariana.

Momentos depois, Themooth Lorphall anunciou, com um misto de surpresa e desapontamento:

- Não estou detectando nada... nem o mais fraco sinal de atividade mental. Ao que me consta, não há nenhum androide funcionando neste planeta anão.

Os oblíquos olhos azuis de Togo se estreitaram ainda mais, e ele apertou os lábios. Virou-se para Líria e indagou: - Conselheira?

A jovem sapiencior estivera imóvel, com os olhos fechados. Abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não captei qualquer sinal de atividade de redes neurais positrônicas. Nem biológicas, ou seja de que natureza for. Zero. Vejo-me obrigada a concordar com o Tenente Lorphall. Não existe nenhum androide, nenhuma inteligência artificial – ou natural – ainda em atividade neste planetoide.

- Meus sensores ópticos estão direcionados para o posto de Nifelheim – disse Dal Gahud sem tirar os olhos do terminal do computador. – Na tela principal!

Togo fitou a grande tela curva da ponte de comando. – Magnifique, _Sinjoro _Dal – ordenou. Gahud obedeceu. A imagem tridimensional da superfície do planeta anão ondulou e em seguida ampliou-se até revelar uma cúpula semiesférica de um cinza-aço reluzente, situada num grande vale, que erguia-se do solo rochoso e congelado como um gigantesco cogumelo hanshaano. (A mente de Ghowrid, involuntariamente, recordou os alucinantes "jardins" de hipertrofiados fungos branquicentos, bioluminescentes, cultivados em vastas câmaras subterrâneas do grande planeta errante ou subanã marrom Yuggoth, situado a cerca de 0,613 parsec do Sistema Solar, um dos muitos Yuggoths ou "postos" colonizados em épocas imemoriais pelos outrincons heteromorfos transdimensionais semelhantes a crustáceos fungoides que os solarianos apelidaram de "Mi-go" e cuja existência havia sido prevista pelo escritor e "viajante onírico" H. P. Lovecraft, no século I a.V.)

- A cúpula é composta de uma liga plastimetálica de altíssima resistência à base de termotânio – disse Gahud. Termotânio era um metal sintético cinzento e leve, dotado de uma estrutura molecular que absorvia bem o calor externo e o liberava muito lentamente, sendo por isso considerado ideal para construção de veículos e edificações em climas frios ou glaciais. – O posto não possui sistema de suporte de vida, nem sistema de defesa.

Ghowrid premiu os lábios. – Faz sentido, afinal, são máquinas pensantes. De mais a mais, quem iria querer atacar uma instalação puramente científica, uma estação astrofísica, e ainda por cima _dentro_ de Midlant, entre a cobertura externa de Borderland e o núcleo ocupado pelos membros fundadores e suas colônias mais antigas? Nem mesmo grupelhos extremistas ou terroristas como os Frighen e os Chacais Prateados. Leituras dos sensores, _Sinjoro _Dal?

- Por estranho que pareça, a única radiação emitida pela estrutura na superfície do planeta anão é radiação térmica – reportou o quodariano enquanto monitorava e visualizava holograficamente os dados recebidos pelos sensores de espectrometria de partículas, de alta energia de prótons, de fluxo de baixa frequência E.M., de múon-neutrinos, de imagem térmica de baixo nível, de mapeamento virtual de partículas e o sensor passivo de interferometria de imagens gama. – Quer dizer que não há nenhum instrumento funcionando naquela estação, senão captaríamos uma radiação com um espectro mais compacto, diferente daquela que é emitida por um objeto mais quente que as vizinhanças. O que nos leva a concluir que a estação não está operacional, nem está sendo ocupada por seres inteligentes de qualquer espécie. Ela não é nada além de uma casca morta, escura e fria como um útero-tumba groziano.

- E quanto à equipe de androides?

- Lamento, capitão. Todos desativados... mortos, se preferir.

- Sinais de ataque externo? – inquiriu Togo.

- Negativo, comandante. Estrutura, maquinário, tudo permanece intacto, mas sem produção de energia. Nem um mísero erg de energia...

- Capitão – interveio Líria – eu posso projetar-me de psicossoma e descer ao planetoide para investigar com segurança a situação _in loco_ na estação astrofísica.

- Pois bem – concordou Ghowrid. – Faça-o imediatamente. _Sinjoro _Dal, escaneie o interior do planetoide com os sensores geológicos multiespectrais e de neutrinos, revire pelo avesso esse pedregulho cósmico a fim de detectar quaisquer eventuais formas de vida cibernética em cavernas e galerias no subsolo. Por mais remota que seja a probabilidade.

- Sim, capitão – respondeu o gigante negro de Quodar.

Líria recostou-se na poltrona e voltou a fechar os olhos, entrando em estado vibracional. Microciclos depois, seu rosto e seu torso superior ficaram anormalmente rígidos, sua pulsação tornou-se fraca, quase imperceptível, a respiração tornou-se cada vez mais débil e com longas pausas.

Seu psicossoma – o veículo da consciência que em priscas eras seria denominado de "corpo astral" – atravessara as paredes da _Majorum_, volitara livremente no espaço orbital e já se encontrava a cem quilômetros abaixo da nave, no interior da cúpula na superfície gelada de Nifelheim.

Dal Gahud concentrou-se na sua tarefa de sondar o subsolo do planeta anão com a finalidade de identificar androides sobreviventes, se porventura houvesse algum.

Exceto pela camada mais superficial consistindo de nitrogênio, metano e monóxido de carbono congelados, a estrutura geológica de Nifelheim assemelhava-se à do protoplaneta solariano Vesta, diferenciada em três camadas principais: núcleo, manto e crosta. Sua superfície, por debaixo da capa de gelo, era constituída de rocha basáltica, proveniente de antiga atividade vulcânica, que lhe legara uma rede de túneis de lava subterrânea.

- Nossos sensores não indicam a presença de qualquer corpo androide nos túneis e cavernas subterrâneos – reportou o oficial de ciências. – Nem sequer um único gerador muônico em funcionamento. Decididamente, este é um astro morto e vazio.

- Se excluirmos as consciexes livres no espaço extrafísico, é claro – ressalvou a Tenente Vieira. (Seu povo, afeito a experiências em planos existenciais mais sutis, sabia, por tradição, que existia vida em todos os astros do Cosmos, e que todos eles possuíam dimensões de existência, bem como de não-existência, de vida, em outros planos vibratórios e outros graus energéticos, aquém ou além dos nossos limites sensoriais. Nos tempos antigos eram chamados de "espíritos".)

- Vamos esperar para ouvir o que a Tenente-Comandante Lemos tem para contar – replicou Ghowrid com frieza. – Ela já se mexe, voltou ao soma.

Sem emitir nenhum som, a garota sapiencior repentinamente abriu os belos olhos azuis perscrutadores (não tão belos, Ghowrid pensou involuntariamente, quanto os imensos e amendoados olhos azuis-safira, de gata siamesa, da linda e arrebatadora Ushas, a semideusa Prajâpati que, contra seus próprios irmãos de raça, tinha lutado pela F.E.U. lado a lado com o agora Presidente Marcel Izak Laukenickas e tornara-se sua esposa). Estavam dilatados, vastos, profundos como um par de mundos de metano, como o ilimitado cerúleo oceano de metano que envolve o núcleo de Netuno ou Urano.

- Tinha razão, _Sinjoro _Dal – balbuciou ela. – A base de Nifelheim é mais do que nunca um mundo de escuridão, morte e frio ilimitados. Tal e qual na mitologia nórdica da Velha Terra.

- Fale, conselheira – insistiu Ghowrid. – O que viu lá embaixo?

- Quando volitei para o interior da abóbada, me vi mergulhada na escuridão. Mas isso não significa nada, pois estando projetada, eu "enxergo" normalmente por meio de ultrapercepção, ou, se preferir, "visão extrafísica". Foi quando vi os androides inativos, vinte deles. Estavam sentados ou de pé, mas sempre imóveis, os olhos sem brilho. Havia inclusive um que estava deitado no chão, com os braços e as pernas em posições grotescas. Mas todos os corpos estavam intactos, assim como os equipamentos da estação, o que exclui as possibilidades de explosão, vazamento de radiação nucleônica ou um atentado com armas energéticas convencionais. O que parece ter ocorrido é que de súbito toda e qualquer máquina que dependia de microfusão ou fusão nuclear a frio para funcionar, no perímetro da base, foi desativada por falta de energia. Sendo assim, o androide que vi caído ao chão deve ter sido pego de surpresa pelo apagão e desequilibrou-se. Com a perda do gerador de gravidade artificial, e levando-se em conta a massa irrisória de um planetoide como Nifelheim, o pobre homem-máquina caiu que nem uma pena, bem lentamente no piso de metal plastificado.

- Um ataque com disruptores positrônicos de nível oito pode incapacitar e desativar até mesmo um grupo de uma vintena de androides, sem danificar as instalações – opinou Lyang, a MecOrgan, que vinha se mantendo em silêncio até o momento, no console de armamentos e posto tático. – Mas isso por si só não explica o colapso total de energia que vitimou a base. Por outro lado, não seria ilógico presumir a existência de uma relação causal entre a súbita interrupção de energia de fusão na base de Nifelheim e o efeito de "apagar cósmico" que ocorreu 156 centiciclos atrás neste sistema estelar.

- Está pressupondo, tenente, que o fenômeno que causou o "apagar cósmico" tenha drenado toda a energia dos androides, do equipamento e do gerador de microfusão da estação? – questionou Ghowrid.

- Como eu disse, capitão, pressupor uma relação de causa e efeito entre um fato e outro, ambos tendo ocorrido _neste _sistema estelar, não é ilógico. Ou, para citar Arthur Conan Doyle nos romances de Sherlock Holmes, "Se eliminarmos o impossível, o que resta, ainda que improvável, deve ser a verdade."

Togo reprimiu o riso. Uma biomáquina ginoide citando Conan Doyle, da Terra!

- Sem dúvida, porém, de nada podemos ter certeza até enviarmos um grupo de inspeção à superfície do planetoide para checar as máquinas e equipamentos no interior da abóbada – retrucou o primeiro-oficial. Ele virou-se para Ghowrid e disse: - Capitão, solicito permissão para formar um grupo de inspeção de seis pessoas, incluindo a Tenente Lyang, o Tenente-Comandante Dal e eu mesmo. Quero levar também o Tenente Rheged-Haakin Mogor, engenheiro-chefe assistente, o Chefe-Mestre Qwor'ka e a Alferes Jenneffer Talleyrand, engenheira de diagnóstico de sistemas.

Ghowrid assentiu. – Permissão concedida. _Sinjorino _Shraathaa – disse, fazendo sinal para a andoriana que tinha os lábios azul-escuros apertados e as antenas inquietas contorcendo-se acima da fronte trapezoidal – você reassumirá o tático.

Em seguida tocou um dos controles do painel do braço esquerdo da poltrona de comando. – Almirante Scott – disse ele, quando a cabeça grisalha do velho almirante avaloniano, de rosto rubicundo e bigodes cinzas, surgiu nítida e tridimensional no cubo de trivídeo. – Tenho novidades... e não são nada boas.


End file.
